The Saltwater Room
by NikkiandDakota
Summary: Kurt meets the new girl in school and suddenly questions his love for Finn.
1. New School, New Friends

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee. :[  
******

**Summary: Kurt meets the new girl in school and suddenly questions his love for Finn.****  
****Narrator POV.****  
**_**Setting in Season 2.**_**  
**_**Don't kill me for it being my 1st Fanfic!**_****

_**Made by: Nikki! xox**_**  
**_**Pairings: Finchel, Quick, Nuck, Nurt**_****

**New School, New Friends****  
****_****  
**  
Kurt woke up after having a nightmare of being slushed tomorrow. It was the return of being a senior, he couldn't believe it. A year from now he'd be in college. _How could it be here already? _He thought. He climbed out of bed, it was 8:37 A.M. Finn was snoring across the room. He rolled his eyes at his love. He texted Mercedes: "We still on for mall 2day?" He walked upstairs, his father quietly snoring in his room with Carole. He didn't know if they were engaged or not. He made himself a diet version of cereal. He loved Cheerios. They were healthy and wholesome, he loved to add bananas. He started to eat them when he almost screamed, forgetting he'd texted Mercedes and his Blackberry was buzzing. Mercedes replied with her famous _hell yeah! _speech. Kurt smiled softly at Mercedes. He loved her, but not in _that_ way of course, more like a sister. By the time he had made his hair perfect, picked out a special "Alexander McQueen" outfit, and done his face perfectly, it was 11 A.M. Mercedes was honking outside. Kurt walked quickly to get out but caught a glimpse of Finn and immediatley started to hum "The Saltwater Room" by "Owl City."

The day had gone great. Kurt had picked out at least 8 outfits, and helped Mercedes pick out 7 outfits. He has spent a total of 250 dollars, including lunch. They ate at Olive Garden and got salads. Kurt found it hard to wake up the next day, with his dumpster dives and slushie facials in store for today. He woke up and had his afmous cereal with bananas for breakfest. Finn was just waking up when Kurt had finished eating. He walked into the bathroom and started to do his hair. By the time he was done, school started in an hour and a half. He went upstairs to perfect his outfit. He wondered if any other guys would dress like this in college. He saw Finn already dressed brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Kurt was dressed when he was done. Finn had spent his summer with Rachel which made Kurt want to hang himself. Kurt had sepnt summer with Tina, Brittany, Santana, Tina, and Artie. He had no intersions of hanging out with Santana but if your with Brittany, Santana automatically comes. "Kurt. Are you driving?" Finn asked, his voice ruff, not used to waking up this early. "Um, Sure!" Kurt said, excitment in his voice. Of Course Kurt drove, it was his car. Kurt was pulling his car into the driveway for McKinley when he noticed Karofskay and some Neaderthals. He sihed, knowing he was in for a dumpster drive when he noticed that Finn was with him. He decided to avoid them. Suddenly, A girl caught Kurt's eye. She was thin, obviously new, athletic(She was carrying a field hockey stick), and beautiful. He slowly and carefully got out of his car and said, "Hello." to the girl. The girl said "Hello, I'm Nicole," in return. Kurt smiled and introduced himself. They walked in togeher, the boys thinking they were dating. Mercedes glared when she saw them.

"Hello, I'm Nicole."  
"Mercedes." Mercedes said.  
"Hello Mercedes, How are you?" Kurt said, opening his locker.  
"i'm fine. I have Spanish first, you?" Mercedes said.  
"Me too." Kurt said, turning to her and smiling.  
"I have French first." Nicole said.  
"That means you won't get ." Kurt said, frowning.  
"He runs Glee Club. You like singing and dancing?" Mercedes asked.  
"Kind of." Nicole replied.  
"You should try out." Kurt said.  
"I'm not that good." Nicole said.  
"Nicole, you should. You seem really nice." Mercedes said.  
Nicole sighed. "I have to go to my locker. Bye Mercedes, Bye Kurt!" Nicole said leaving.  
Kurt frowned.  
Mercedes stared, "Are you bi?"  
Kurt glared at her, "No. I'm gay." _I have to be. I like Finn, Not Nicole. _He thought. _Sure she's perfect, and a jock. But No, It can't be. I don't like her! _He thought.  
"Oh yeah, you bi alright." Mercedes said, walking to first period. She hated to admit it but she liked Kurt more than just a friend and she hated Nicole. Just for Kurt liking her. She looked like a Taylor Swift mixed with Ke$ha, while Mercedes was, Mercedes.

Nicole put her stuff away when she saw Finn, kissing Rachel. _Wow_, She thought. Nicole averted her eyes and got her books for English, Math, Science, and French. Nicole was a quick learner and usually got A's. She sighed, she probably couldn't get a boyfriend but she knew if she would it'd be Kurt or...Finn. She slowly walked into class and nervously sat down. The boy next to her had a small mohawk, cute, and a jock. He smiled at her as she sat down. The teacher slowly began. "Bonjour la classe!" Nicole smiled, even she knew it ment, "Hello Class!" Nicole returned, along with the class, "Bonjour!" It took her 3O minutes to realize the boy next to her was watching her closly. He smiled when she noticed. "Hey I'm Noah Puckerman. Call me Puck though." Nicole nodded, "Nicole." Puck smiled, "Nice Name." Nicole blushed. "So Brittany and Santana are throwing a party tonight. I figured I'd invite you sicne your new you know?" Nicole smiled, "Cool. If I knew where they lived!" Puck smiled, "Wanna carpool?" Nicole nodded. "Are Kurt and Mercedes coming?" Nicole asked bravely. "I guess, I'll tell Santana to invite them." Nicole smiled, "Cool, I'll definatley come." She scribbled her phone number on his hand. "Call Me." She said. The bell rang. "I have English next." Nicole sighed. "Me too." Puck said. He walked with her, noticing her was sort of tall, she felt a bit short. She was oly 5,6 and he seemed 5'9. They talked more and more, being they had almost the same schedule. Finally, He sat with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Puck at lunch. She felt like the day was going super fast. Her and Tina had bonded too, while they were in Math. "So can all of you come to our party tonight?" Santana asked. "I already told you I was." Brittany mumbled. Santana hissed something at her, and then everyone nodded. Cheerleaders, and some jocks were coming too. That worried Kurt. _At least Nicole is coming. _He thought quietly. _Maybe it won't be so bad,_ He thought.

**Thanks! That was my first fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoyed it. The next one focuses mainly on: Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, and Nicole. **


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own "Glee." :[

The Party

At first it took Nicole to realize for a second that there would be drinking at the party. She had no intensions of that, but what if Kurt did. She was dressed beautifully in a neon blue dress, it was two inches above the knee, with fishnet leggings, and teal converse. She also wore a punk looking sweatshirt. Her hair was in a side-ponytail, her side-bangs down. She walked up to Puck's car, which was in her driveway. He turned on some music, it was an aucostic guitar playing a soft melody. "I love this song," said Nicole. "What is it?" Puck asked, driving away. "The Saltwater Room, but it's the newer version. Owl City is so sweet." Nicole added. "Cool, I've heard the Fireflies remix." Puck smiled. About 15 minutes later, they arrived. It was a huge party, most teens outside. Puck walked her in, her accidently touched her hand, and she held it. Puck smiled, surprised. _Plan is going perfectly, _Puck thought. He led her into the kitchen. He took some grape wine and drank some. "You..drink?" Nicole asked. "Sweetheart, this mohawk isn't for just any preschooler. It's plain badass", Puck said. Nicole sighed. Kurt walked in, noticing Nicole. _Woah_, he thought. Nicole turned around. "Hey." She smiled. Kurt smiled. "N-Nice Outfit." He said, stuttering nervously. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." Kurt replied. Puck finished his wine awkwardly. Nicole was smiling at Kurt when Puck whispered into her ear, "Wanna make out?" Nicole stared. Kurt glared. "Are you drunk that easily?" Nicole asked.  
Puck stared. "No, but your hot." _Did he really just say that to NICOLE? _Kurt thought. "Do you like me or you just want a hot hookup?" Nicole said, sounding hurt. "Both." Puck smiled. _What do I have to loose?_ Nicole thought. Nicole waved small to Kurt, as Puck led her to a room where no one was. Puck pu his hand on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionatly, then started to make out.

Kurt was stunned. _Did she just leave to go make out with PUCK? _The thought lingered in his head. Mercedes walked in. "Hey Kurt." She said. "Mercedes. I think your right. I am bi. I feel sad, and lonley now that Puck and Nicole are making out in the other room. Puck was kissing her neck. Her eyes were opened and frowning, disapproving. She didn't want to seem not badass enough but, not get preganet with a boy she had just met. Suddenly, Santana walked in disapproving. She glared at Nicole. Nicole stopped kissing him and left. Kurt stopped her and hugged her. Nicole frowned. "Santana is going to KILL me." She shouted. Kurt frowned, "Nah, Puck makes out with a different girl every party." Kurt said, trying to cheer her up. "Really?" She asked, sniffling. "Yes." He admitted. "Kurt, your so sweet. I would kiss you, but I'm nervous your girlfriend would get pissed off." Nicole joked. "Actually, I'm bi." He admitted,"I became bi this morning." Nicole stared, "Your bi? I'm straight.." She said. He sighed,"I'm bi, because of you." Kurt admitted. "But Mercedes said you were gay.." Nicole said, confused. Finn and Rachel walked in then. "Hey Kurt, Girl." Finn said, smiling. Rachel smacked his arm whispering, "That's Nicole!" Nicole smiled. "Thanks Rachel, But I'm going to walk home now," Nicole said, sounding upset.

**"Oh Okay." Rachel said, sounding confused. Nicole half-smiled and started to leave. Kurt looked at her awkwardly, and sighed. **_**Maybe I do love just Finn, **_**He thought. Puck stumbled in awkwardly, "Yo, where's Nicole?" He said, half drunken. "She left." Rachel said, bravely. Kurt frowned. Mercedes walked in. "Hey Everybody." She said. Kurt stared at her, "Mercedes. I think we could use an intervention." He sighed.**

**The next day, Nicole was in her room, asleep, it was 5:32 A.M. Her phone started to buzz. She woke with a startle. It was an unknown text. "What?" Nicole mumbled. She looked at her clock and sighed. She tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. She looked at her clock, which read 5:46 A.M. now. She sighed and got on her outfit. She brushed her hair, put gell into it, and braided it. She walked downstairs, trying not wake her parents. She put a poptart in the toaster and waited. She poured a glass of milk and sipped it. She quickl finished her meal and yanked her braid out. It made her hair very pretty and wavy. She stared at the text, "Hello Nicole. Cannot believe you bailed out on Puck last night!" ****She frowned. **_**Who can that be from? No signature?**_** he thought crazily. She read the the oven in her kitchen, 6:45 A.M. School starts in a bit. Might as well get there. She walked to her car, and drove. She drove past houses and parked at school, 3O minutes later. She noticed Kurt parking also. "Hi Kurt." She said.**

**"Hello Nicole." He returned. **_**Oh God, was my voice annoying?**_

**"Would you like to walk in together again?" She asked.**

**"Uh, Sure. And Nicole?"**

**"Yes?" She asked.**

**"I think I like you. I'd like to try to go on a date with you." He said.**

**Nicole stared. "Of Course. How about tomorrow night?"**

**Kurt smiled. "Alright."**

**They walked in together, and Kurt took a hold of her hand. "Your hand is like, really soft." Nicole said, blushing.**

**"I know. I've heard." He said.**

Thanks for all the reviews! They are trurly appreciated! I hope you liked it!


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

This is my first episode of, Nicole POV.

Pairings Focused On: Nurt, Finchel

By: Nikki :P

*Note: Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad you like my fanfics, you give my inspiration!  
*Another Note: Some spoilers for The new movie, Eclipse.

Our Date

I slowly walked towards the lockers, our hands linked. It felt like slow-mo, and we were being filmed for some sort of movie.  
"Hello Mercedes." Kurt said.  
Mercedes had a totally glaring, blank expression on her face. She took a look at our hands and glared. "Hello.." She said.  
I blushed and frowned. "Hi Mercedes."  
Mercedes glared. "Nicole."  
I pulled out of Kurt's weak grip and sighed.  
Kurt frowned.  
"I'll see you later, Kurt." I whispered.  
I walked away.  
I turned around, Kurt and Mercedes were staring and Kurt had an angry expression.  
I saw Rachel and Finn as I walked down the hall. Then I realized something. I would see Puck next class. I opened my locker and saw a picture of my old boyfriend whom I had moved away from. We vowed our love and promised one day we'd meet again. I blinked a tear back hoping Kurt and I wouldn't end up like that. Then I saw Rachel at her locker besides mine.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Oh. Hi." Rachel whispered, smiling.  
Finn walked over slowly and kissed Rachel lightly. "Hey Nicole," He said.  
"Hi." I mumbled.  
I fixed my make-up in the mirror and got my books. I walked to class, since it was my homeroom too.  
Rachel whispered, "Goodbye." Which I responded with a wave, but I didn't turn around. I sat down, Puck wasn't there. I turned around to see him kissing Santana. I sighed low in relief. The bell rang then. Our teacher walked in, " Bonjour la classe!" She said again. Yesterday we did some considents. Today was vowels. Puck didn't watch me as much, I figured he'd tapped me once and, now he was finished. Hopefully.

The bell rang, lunchtime. Finally. I'd get to see Kurt, today we were sitting alone with Rachel and Finn. I got some salad, I need it for field hockey and swimming. I saw Finn so I sat across from him.  
"Hey dude. I got field hockey practice tonight. Do you have football?" I asked.  
"Cool. I actually do have football." He responded.  
"Nice." I giggled.  
Kurt sat down next to me, he had a salad also.  
"Hello friends." Kurt said.  
Then Rachel slowly sat down smiling warmly.  
"Hello Nicole. Hi Finn. Hi Kurt." She said kindly.  
I smiled, then swallowed. "Hello."  
Finn smiled, "So after field hockey- since it's at 3, what are you doing?"  
Kurt smiled, "Why don't we double date?"  
Finn looked totally embaressed. "But I'm no-"  
Kurt cut him off. "I meant Nicole." He demanded.  
I blushed.  
Rachel smiled. "Thank god you've moved on."  
Kurt blushed awkwardly. "Yes."  
"Maybe we could see Eclipse?" I asked.  
Kurt smiled. "Ok."  
Rachel smiled, "I'm in."  
"Me too." Finn responded.

I was getting dressed, and wearing fishnet leggings, a purple sundress, and stelletos. I looked chic'. I pulled my hair up into a french twist, leaving my bangs down. There was a honk outside, I figured it was Kurt so I hugged my mother goodbye, and ran outside. I saw Kurt and smiled.  
"Rachel and Finn said they'd meet us at the Cinema theater." Kurt said.  
I smiled, then paused. "Cool."  
He drove us away.  
"So you have like, a really nice car." I kindly said.  
"Thanks, You have a totally nice mansion." He replied.  
"It's not a mansion." I argued.  
Kurt sighed. "Of course not."  
Then I sighed. Kurt's sarcasm annoyed me tons.

We arrived later, I checked the movie times, and we were going at 7.  
Rachel and Finn were there smiling with the tickets.  
I didn't eat any popcorn, and got a raspberry iced tea.  
We sat down inside, right infront of a couple. The girl looked very familiar. Finn turned around, then turned back around with a face in disgust. They were making out.  
"Kurt." Finn whispered rudely.  
"What?" Kurt shot back.  
"Burt and Carole are making out behind us."  
I couldn't help but shoot out a moan in disgust.

Finally, it was Rosalie's story. I couldn't believe she only ENVIED Bella. Like I envy Finn, I couldn't believe Kurt loved him once. I sighed, and kissed Kurt. He didn't expect it and almost screamed.  
"Sorry." I whispered.  
He nodded.

The movie ended, and Kurt and I were alone. This was a weird scene. Kurt and I were in his backseat making out.  
Kurt tried taking his shirt off. I stopped, "Not tonight."  
"Oh. Okay." he said.  
I grinned, sitting up. Then, he took the driver's seat, while I took shotgun. He drove me home in silence.

That night, I dreamt a dream. Kurt and I were making out in his car, and something actually happened. It was even romantic. And I came home at midnight instead of 10. No dirty details!

That morning I woke up, sure of what tonight would be like.

Thanks for the reviews. They are appreciated! I think this will be wrapped up as a two part. I may start another, what do you guys think?

~Nikki xx


End file.
